


A Little Bit Closer

by Aurora_Nerin



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Connor, Connor loves it, Established Relationship, I Can't Fuckin Explain It Better Than That Sorry, I Mean Weird, M/M, Mind Control, Nines Is A Kinky Bitch, Nines Is Bossy, Nines Uses Connor As A Sex Toy, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, RK's name is Nines, RK1700 - Freeform, Top Upgraded Connor | RK900, Weird Ass Android Sex, Wire Play, it's consensual though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:27:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27621341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurora_Nerin/pseuds/Aurora_Nerin
Summary: Connor knew exactly what it meant when Nines got that look in his eyes: he'd come up with one of those insane ideas of his that involved no clothes and lots of sounds that would have neighbors file noise complaints once again. Good thing Connor liked to experiment and they both worked for the police.A.K.A Nines has a weird sex idea and Connor is down to try it
Relationships: Connor/Upgraded Connor | RK900
Comments: 10
Kudos: 86





	A Little Bit Closer

Connor knew exactly what it meant when Nines got _that look_ in his eyes: he'd come up with one of those insane ideas of his that involved no clothes and lots of sounds that would have neighbors file noise complaints once again. Good thing Connor liked to experiment and they both worked for the police. 

"I was thinking of something," Nines said as soon as they closed the door behind them. Well there it was.

"Oh? Is that why your LED was yellow the entire afternoon?" Connor teased.

Nines smirked. 

"Nines! That's what you think about while we're at work?" Connor gasped in mock-horror. 

"Well I had time to kill. You know we can get all the work done way faster than humans."

"I usually help Hank with his reports when I'm done with mine."

Nines cradled Connors face, running fingers up and down his neck. Connor shivered and bared his throat. 

"Are you suggesting I should invest my free time in helping Reed instead of thinking of things I can do with you?" He whispered.

"Ugh don't ruin the mood please. I'd rather not think about Reed right now."

"Let me show you." Nines said, kissing his partner's neck. 

Connor retreated skin on his palm. Their hands met and… Oh… That was… Really interesting idea: Nines had way more creative approach to all things sexual than him, Connor had to admit. 

"Would that even work?" He asked through the interface, trying to preconstruct the scene. 

"Yes." Nines managed to sound smug even through the mind link. "Trust me. I _know_." 

"I mean… Would it be safe?" 

"We'll wash our hands." 

"Oh _screw you_." Connor groaned.

"That's the idea, yes." Nines chuckled, unbuttoning Connor's shirt. 

"Huh? You wanna bottom?" That wasn't Nines' usual preference.

"I'd like to try it both ways. But you can go first if you're feeling it. Up to you." 

Connor preconstructed the scene again, his throat going dry. Yes. He wanted to try. He grasped Nines' shoulders, drawing him in for a kiss. 

"Bedroom, _now_." He growled. 

"Someone's eager." Nines teased, getting rid of his own shirt. 

"You can't put images like that in my brain and expect me to do work afterwards." 

Nines pushed him down in their bed and started unbuckling his pants. 

"Pity. Looks like you begged Fowler for permission on those case files for nothing." He mocked. 

"Can you not bring up our boss while we're doing this? And I can do work after we're done." Connor snapped, lifting his hips so the other Android could slide his jeans down. Nines tossed them aside, getting rid of his own pants and underwear quickly and climbed on top of Connor.

"Oh you think you'll be able to work after I'm done with you?" The RK900 loomed over him, with a predatory smile on his face. Connor felt heat pool in his belly. He loved when Nines got all dominant like that. "Well I guess I'll have to work on your expectations. Or just work on those cases for you." 

"Yeah?" Connor asked, running his hands up and down the other's toned chest. "So you can do work after sex but _I_ can't?" 

"Oh, _sweetheart_ ." Nines trapped his hands over his head with one arm, while probing at Connor's entrance with the other. "I could solve those cases _while_ fuckin you within an inch of your life. Don't forget who you're talking to. I'm the most advanced Android ever made." 

"Well they sure overdid on the self-esteem front." Connor sassed right back. 

Nines laughed and flipped him over, sliding a finger into him. 

"You know you don't need to do that." Connor complained. "I can adjust without prep just fine."

"I know, but where's the fun in that?" Nines teased, adding another finger and curving them upwards. 

Connor moaned. Nines kept thrusting for couple more seconds, before adding the third, then wrapped his arm around Connor's waist, pulling him closer. 

"Deactivate your skin, darling." 

Connor complied. He could feel Nines' skinless hand on his lower back: the touch kept sending sparks of pleasure inside his chasis. It was the closest they could get to each other: the most vulnerable, open and honest. But Nines always thought of another boundary to push, another way to get closer. Connor loved seeing that side of him. It made his Thirium Pump beat faster, knowing he was the only one privileged enough to have that. 

Nines clicked the tiny switch in the side of his back panel, almost unseen to the human eye. Connor's back chasis opened up, The RK800 shivered in anticipation. 

"Ready?" 

Connor nodded, pushing his ass against the other. 

Nines entered him slowly. Even after the stretching, even with the self-lubrication and freedom from all the inconvenience human version of anal sex involved, it was still a lot: Nines' ego would not let him settle for anything but the biggest dick that Cyberlife made available. He'd gone and ordered one soon after they got together a year after revolution, even though Connor had no issues with his size before that. 

It was just who he was. He needed to feel superior in every way possible. Not to Connor specifically. To anyone. 

Connor found that sort of childish and endearing. And, of course, getting fucked with the biggest Android cock out there was not something he would be caught complaining about. 

Nines gave him a few moments get his breath back, before sliding in and out slowly.

"What are you waiting for?" Connor urged. "Do it." 

"Patience is a virtue, sweetheart." 

Connor groaned in frustration and met him thrusts halfway. He arched his back to get a better angle and.. Yeah there it was: his partner's dick hit the spot had his knees turn to jelly. 

Nines increased the tempo and slid his fingers into Connor's back, touching the wires there, rubbing them together. 

"Aaah! Nines!" Connor gasped. "Do that again! Please!" 

Nines' clever fingers were making their way through his insides, pulling wires apart and it felt so good, it was too much, the intensity making Connor's vision glitch.

"Nines.." He moaned, writhing under the touch of his partner. "I don't know if I… I can't last… It's… Aaaah… It's too much!" 

Nines grunted behind him and grasped Connor's hand.

"I could stop you if I wanted." 

Connor felt dizzy as Nines entered his mind. The sensations doubled with him feeling all that Nines was feeling on top of his own pleasure. 

He'd given Nines access to his programming months earlier, in case of emergencies. He had the same access to Nines' software, but neither had used it before without asking for an interface first.

Their entwined hands glowed soft blue, both their LEDs spinning yellow. 

Nines resumed playing with his wiring, finally getting his fingers to the small tubing covered in a synthetic, flesh-like material.

As soon as Nines put his hand around it and squeezed, Connor's vision filled with static from the intensity. 

"Oh my God!" He whimpered. "Oooh… Nines! Nines please!" 

Nines was trying hard to keep his cool demeanor, but Connor could tell he was losing it too: nothing could be hidden with their minds linked. 

"I'm gonna.. " Connor moaned, voice cracking. 

"Not yet." Nines said, making his way through Connor's software and stopping the command. " You come when I tell you to." 

Connor was shaking. He could not think, could not speak. Nines had a firm hold on the outside of his channel, moving his fingers in rhythmic motions, in sync with his thrusts. The stimulation from both sides of his prostate was overwhelming. Connor's knees buckled and he fell into the mattress, Nines sliding out of him. He could not muster the energy to get back up.

"I need a moment." Connor choked out weakly. 

Nines chuckled and followed him down, covering the smaller android's body with his. 

"Come on, don't leave high and dry." He teased. "You can do better than this, sweetheart."

Removing his hand without breaking the interface, he lifted Connor's hips and thrust back in with full force, setting a punishing pace. His other hand was squeezing Connor's channel from the outside. 

"Nines! Nines please! Let me come, please, I need to… Aaah.. " Connor blabbered incoherently, pressure from both sides driving him insane. It suddenly occurred to him that Nines was basically jerking himself off with Connor's asshole. He was being used like a toy. His Thirium Pump almost gave out from that thought alone. His cooling system was on the brink of overheating. 

"You feel so good." Nines moaned from behind him. "Connor… So perfect for me." 

Connor's cheeks colored. Damn Nines for knowing what praise did to him. 

"Tell me.. _please_ …" 

Nines' thrusts were getting off rhythm a bit: Connor could feel he was getting close too. 

"You were made for me.", Nines growled in his ear. "They made me to control you. Own you. Put you in your place. You like being beneath me, don't you?" _Thrust_ . "Where you belong?" _Thrust_. "Taking me? Being used for my pleasure?" 

Connor writhed. It was too much. Too much. He needed to come, or he would shut down. He was sure his processors could not take this much longer. 

"Y-yes." He gasped, gripping his own cock with a shaky hand. "Nines, please, I need… I need…" 

Nines released control over his software, thrusting forward and jerking himself off outside Connor's channel with more force. Connor stroked his own cock, unable to set the correct pace from how much his hand was shaking. 

Thankfully, he didn't need to: Nines squeezed his channel from the outside, hitting his prostate dead on from both ends and Connor was done for: his entire body convulsed, his vision blanking out as he came harder than he ever had in his short life. 

Nines thrust couple more times before letting himself go. He pushed in as deep as he could, finishing inside Connor's ass and rubbing his own dick through Connor some more for good measure. Then he slid out, carefully letting the smaller Android down on the mattress and closing his back panel. 

Connor's LED was calm blue. He was asleep. Nines chuckled. He'd known it would be a good idea. He was really lucky his boyfriend was just as adventurous in the bedroom as he was and had agreed to the experiment. 

Nines picked up the blanket that had ended up on the floor during their coupling, gathering Connor in his arms, wrapping it around them. Connor mumbled something in his sleep, subconsciously arranging himself into his favorite position: with his head under Nines' chin and his arms around the RK900s chest. 

Nines smiled and brushed Connor's unruly curls from his face, before downloading the case files from Connor's memory and closing the interface. 

He had some time to kill: Connor would not wake for an hour at least: the poor Android's systems really needed a break after that. He could use the time to get some work done, until his partner came around.

And then… Well, Nines was looking forward to being on the receiving end of the same treatment.

**Author's Note:**

> My brain at 3 am: What if Nines used Connor's asshole to jerk himself off tho?  
> Me: HE. USE. WHAT. TO. DO. WHAT. NOW???
> 
> P.S. Comments keep my motivated


End file.
